The Shaw Shank Redemption
by HaroldFinch133
Summary: Rated M for later chapters (Shaw x Shaw x Root). What happens with Shaw gets cloned and Root stumbles upon them? Why Sexytimez of course!
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

The Shaw Shank Redemption Chapter 1

Written by Harold Finch

Please note: I suck at writing this is literally my first fanfiction that I have ever written. So sorry if I make any spelling errors and mistakes. This was also written because of some ideas some of my friends gave me. So Thank you elev_poi and Kim Or for both the title and some of the ideas. Also this story isn't mean't to be too serious so try not to take it seriously at times please. This was a funny story I made up while in a chat room with a few of my friends and so I decided to sit down and write it. I will be writing a more serious story soon.

* * *

This story is set right after Ladykiller (S3, Episode 3) where Root had just broken out of the Psych Ward and Finch is standing over the unconscious people

* * *

Finch was standing there over the pile of unconscious people in the Psych Ward of the hospital he had placed Root in. He immediately called John since he was the one who saved him from her back in 2012. "Mr. Reese we got a serious problem" Finch said over the phone to his close friend and associate. "Finch just calm down and explain what's going on" said Reese. "I'll text you the address" said Finch panicky. Reese got up out of the couch he was taking a nap on. Reese sighed heavily as he was putting on his suit jacket. During the nap he was having he had a dream where Jessica was still alive and they were happily married. He was enjoying the dream until his phone rang he had woken up from the loud ringing. Reese got done getting ready and walked outside. He knew that it was probably going to be a long day.

A few hours later Reese finally arrived to the address. He recognized it immediately since they had dropped off Root there after leaving the facility where The Machine use to be stored at. Reese got out of the car and walked towards the door of the hospital where he saw Finch standing there looking like he'd been shot. Reese jogged over to him with a worried look on his face because he thought something serious might have happened. Finch looked relieved as soon as he saw Reese jogging over to him. "Finch whats wrong" as Reese finally reached Finch at the door. "Ms. Groves broke out of the Psych Ward last night but not soon enough considering she shot both Hersh and knocked out a bunch of Psych Ward guards and patients." explained Finch. "I'll go track down Shaw, she's been wanting someone to chase for a while" said Reese.

* * *

Meanwhile in New York with Shaw

"Where am I?" exclaimed Shaw as she partially woke up in a cold basement cuffed to a steel pipe. Shaw attempted to break the cuffs but couldn't get them to budge and then started recalling what had happened before she was in the basement. "All I remember is walking down the street because I was going to the Library to talk to Reese about taking Bear for a walk tomorrow and then I remember someone walking up behind me and holding something up to my face" thought Shaw as she was regaining consciousness. Shaw heard a door slam and saw a shadowy figure walking down the stairs. As the shadowy figure came closer Shaw could get a better look at the person standing over her. The person looked to be female and was wearing a mask. The person got down on one knee and started to remove the mask. "Hello, me" The person said as she was finishing taking off her mask. Shaw could finally make out who the person was. It was her doppelganger!

* * *

Afterword: Sorry for such a short chapter I wanted to build up to the reveal that Shaw had been cloned and the sexytimez that are going to commence in a little bit. Also get ready for uber weridness. This story is about to get a whole more less serious.


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations

The Shaw Shank Redemption Chapter 2

Written by Harold Finch

FYI This is still my first fanfiction so I won't be good at writing this kind of stuff. Also if you don't like heavy sexual content please skip this chapter because Shaw will be tortured with a Vibrator.

* * *

"How the hell?" said Shaw as she saw herself standing over her. "How the hell do you look like me?" asked Shaw nervously. "Why I am you, Sam" said Shaw's Doppelganger. "How?" said Shaw. "Why it's very simple. When you joined Northern Lights we got a hair and blood sample from you. Your friends at Northern Lights then built a cloning machine once you went rogue and out popped me." said clone Shaw. "What are you planning on doing to me?" Shaw asked while continuing to attempt to break the cuffs. "Why I'm going to torture you until you tell me who your friends are." said Clone Shaw as she walked over to a toolbox in the far left corner of the basement. "What friends?" asked Shaw. "Your friends in the suits. The one has glasses and the other one doesn't. Now who are they?" said clone Shaw as she pulled out what looked to be a vibrator from the toolkit. Clone Shaw started walking to the outlet near Shaw. _Oh shit is she going to use that on me and why is she not just doing government torture on me, but instead using sexual torture?_ Thought Shaw while her cloned self plugged the vibrator into the wall.

"They aren't my friends, I just help them when they need it!" said Shaw frantically as herself started walking closer to her with the vibrator in hand. "Give me names or this is going down your pants for 4 hours at maximum vibration" said Clone Shaw as she powered up the vibrator to maximum vibration. "I won't tell you anything. I'm not a traitor not even to those people." said Shaw. "Well too bad. You'll be sitting here with this vibrator here for four hours. Have fun lasting that long." said her cloned self as she was reaching for her pants. Cloned Shaw pulled down Shaw's pants and set the vibrator into place. "Have fun! I'm going to go out for a walk." said Clone Shaw as she walked up the stairs. "Oh g-g-god this feels" Shaw stopped as she hasn't had sex for a while now and was about to reach her orgasm. "OH GOD OH JESUS" yelled Shaw in pleasure. Shaw attempted to shove the vibrator deeper into herself with her legs but only got it a few more inches. Shaw continued to moan for a while until she felt it about to happen. "OH GOD!" Shaw screamed as she reached her climax. Shaw relaxed but the vibrator kept going. Shaw continued to moan and scream in pleasure for about 2 more hours until she fainted from having an orgasm over and over again.

* * *

_4 Hours Later..._

_Location: New York Suburbs_

* * *

Clone Shaw walked into the house that she bought in the suburbs of New York. It was a nice place that she bought for pretty cheap. The husband who divorced his wife decided to sell the home. Clone Shaw put down her grocery bags on the kitchen table and started walking to the basement door. "I can't believe I had sex with my identical twin. That has to be considered masturbation to some extent" as Clone Shaw was talking to herself she realized as she opened the door there wasn't anymore moaning and screaming like there was 4 hours ago. Clone Shaw ran over to the pantry box inside the kitchen and grabbed the pistol inside. She ran back to the stairs that were leading down to the basement and started to make her decent. As she got farther down the stairs she could see Shaw laying there unconscious with the vibrator still going.

"Hey there princess" said Clone Shaw as she got all the way down the stairs. Clone Shaw walked closer and saw Shaw was still very wet. "Oh you naughty girl you, I think I'm going to have to punish you" said Clone Shaw. Clone Shaw removed the vibrator from Shaw's vagina and put her finger at the tip and started to rub. Shaw started to slowly wake up and thought she was dreaming. "Oh that feels good please don't stop" said Shaw. "Oh you like that do you? I'd like to remind you that you aren't dreaming" said Clone Shaw. "I don't care anymore." said Shaw. Clone Shaw started to pump her fingers into Shaw's vagina. Slowly getting faster and faster as Shaw moaned louder and louder. Finally Shaw reached her climax and fainted again. "I guess I'll leave you alone for the rest of the day." said Clone Shaw as she pulled her fingers out. "But don't think you're getting away that easily. Tomorrow I'll force you to tell me who your friends are even if I have to torture you again." said Clone Shaw as she walked up the stairs.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Finch and Reese..._

_Location: Library_

* * *

Reese walked into the Library to see Finch at his usual spot. Sitting behind a desk looking at 6 computer monitors. "I can't find her Finch" said Reese. "Maybe she's busy with something else, I'll try to look harder for her. Maybe there's something I overlooked" said Finch while typing at his keyboard. "We have another number Mr. Reese. We can devote time to looking for Ms. Shaw forever. But if I find her during our free time I'll let you know but there's people out there who actually need our help and I'm sure Ms. Shaw is not in any danger." said Finch. "So who's the number?" asked Reese. "His name is Matthew Hisenberg, He's a computer genius who works at IFT." said Finch while smirking a little. "He sounds like you Finch" said Reese laughing quietly. "He's close but, he didn't build a government machine that spy's on you every hour of every day, he probably doesn't have to give up his life to hide from the government." said Finch sounding slightly angry. "Sorry I struck a nerve, Finch" said Reese. "He lives in The Opal Luxury Apartment Building, Apartment 2B" said Finch while writing it down. Finch hands Reese the note. "I'll get right on it Finch" said Reese.

* * *

Afterword: Thanks for reading. Hopefully you enjoyed my first attempt at writing smexytime and Finch and Reese getting a number. Chapter 3 is going to bring back Finch and Reese hunting for Shaw (since they can't find her) and helping their new number so Chapter 3 is going to have no sexytimez. Have a great day!


End file.
